A new beginning
by XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx
Summary: What happens when Sakura needs to stay at the Uchiha home for four years to look after the Uchiha boys?What happens when one night she tells Itachi that she still loves Sasuke?What happens when Sasuke hears?A SasuSaku Oneshot with hints of others.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but this story (A New Beginning)  
**

**WARNING!**

**Do Not Read If You Don't Keep Up With The Manga! My story is connected a bit to it. **

**_Side Note_:**** Mind you guys that I'm making Sasuke and Sakura 16-19 years old in the beginning of the story. By the time the epilogue and bonus chapter comes along you can make the math as to how old they'll be then.  
**

**Full summary: **What happens when Sakura needs to stay at the Uchiha home for four solid years to look after the Uchiha boys under Tsunade's orders?What happens when one night she confesses to Itachi that she still loves Sasuke?What happens when Sasuke hears everything?A SasuSaku Oneshot with hints of others.

**Enjoy =]**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I sigh as I made my way into the bedroom which would be mine during my stay at the Uchiha estate, Tsunade-sensei had really done it this time. After so much chaos what with the Akatsuki attacks that had basically destroyed Konoha, everything was finally going back to normal, as normal as it could get around here.

With the drama that had unfolded new discoveries had been made,many secrets had been laid out for open eyes to see along with the many many lives that were lost and the many more that would have been. Sasuke had almost been one of those lost ones if it hadn't been for Naruto who had once again surpassed the odds with his usual optimism.

It had been quite a fight to even whiteness let alone be a part of, many had made their surprise appearance in the coming of our aid, one of whom we had believe to be dead, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi had appeared in the middle of the battle all bruised and beaten but with enough force to still be able to help and help that he did.

It had been a sight to see indeed, Konoha among other allied ninja fighting together against the remainder of Akatsuki and Donzou, fighting against evil to protect the innocent. Once the whole fight had been over, both the Uchiha brothers had agreed to come back to the village, They were to face Tsunade who had awoken from her state not before the fight had concluded.

We were surprise to hear the whole truth about what had happened to the Uchiha clan many years ago and the sacrifices that Itachi had to make as he himself told the story.

The council of course had been in deep trouble, Tsunade had been angry, tired with them as it was and this did not help their case and if you knew anything about her was that when she was angry it was best to move out of the way and god help you if it was directed towards you.

Tsunade had of course given a fair punishment to Sasuke for leaving the village, he was to be on probation for a full year with his chakra sealed for five months, he hadn't been so happy about this but hell it could have gone way worse.

As part of Sasuke's probation he was to help rebuild houses along with other Shinobi, I myself even took part of this, Itachi as well as many more of our friends. Itachi had gone unpunished but he was to receive proper treatment from Tsunade herself to help him recover faster.

That had all taken place two months and a half ago and Tsunade had decided that making me move into the Uchiha house was the best course of action, I was to live with the Uchiha brothers for four years, my job was to simply keep an eye on them and see to it that they wouldn't cause any trouble, she trusted me and only me to do this job, goody.

I didn't have anything against this really, it was just unexpected and very _very_ nerve wrecking. So far I could say that Itachi seemed like a very reasonable man and not so evil like I had originally thought before.

He had already gained my respect, his sacrifice had made a long lasting impression on me. I had even spoken with him at the hospital for a bit while I was checking his injuries, he was actually a very nice and calm man.

I could tell living with him wouldn't be a problem at all so I was excited for that so maybe I could get to know him better. I was however a bit nervous to be living with Sasuke, we hadn't parted on awesome notes that last time at the sound base and I hadn't gotten to speak much to him during the whole battle that took place what with the chaos that took form.

Everything had happened so quickly and even when we had returned home, everything had been so hectic that small words were only exchanged till now that is. I had no idea how he was really feeling about me moving in, probably not happy at all.

I was obviously still crazy in love with him, that had never changed even though some might have thought it would have by now. I wasn't going to bother him about my feelings though, I had promised myself already, I wouldn't be that annoying little girl he had left so many years ago.

As everything was coming back to normal, everyone was already acting like the past few years, the past few months had never even happened for all of our sakes but you wouldn't hear me complaining. I had been the first to put a close on that old chapter, done and dealt with.

It felt nice to have the original Team 7 back, it felt nice to see Naruto and Sasuke bicker like the old times. Sai had gone back to root which was now looking for a new leader and Yamato had gone back to Anbu while the rest of Team Hebi had been allowed to stay in the village.

Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin each were now living in separate houses that still stood in the Uchiha district,the livable ones. We got to see them almost everyday, specially when Suigetsu was hungry. I didn't mind, he was pretty nice to be around with, sarcastic but nice none in the less and the same could be said for Juugo, Tsunade had helped with his curse seal, he was now able to control his emotions better without having Sasuke as his "cage" as he once had called it.

Karin was however the mere image of Ino and I and half of the other girls of Konoha when it came to Sasuke himself back when we were Gennin and that was all I was going to say, that and she was an ok girl just not someone I would hang out with purposely.

I wasn't jealous nor anything, I didn't have any reason to be and it wasn't like Sasuke paid any attention to her. Sasuke barely even looked like he cared which made me feel a bit sorry for her and strangely guilty, I knew that once upon a time I had behaved just the same way.

Today, after two months and a half of preparations, my stay here at the Uchiha house was to commence, for four full years I would be living with the love of my life and his brother. I sigh as I placed my bags on top of the queen sized bed that was placed under the big window, the only window in the room but it was enough seeing how much light it let threw. It was a big room, bigger than my old room, it was nice, very light and it smelled fresh.

Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and I had helped Itachi and Sasuke clean out the Uchiha house to make it livable, it had taken a lot of work but it was well worth it. I took another long look around the room then, my room was just next to Sasuke's and down the hall from Itachi's. I made my way out of the room then and went towards the living room where I knew the boys would be at.

When I got to the living room I saw Sasuke and Itachi sitting next to each other, the TV held their attention but not for long though, Itachi had noticed me first, he looked towards my way and gave a small smirk.

"Sakura" He acknowledged, I nodded at him as I saw Sasuke turn to look at me.

"I'm gonna get started on dinner" I began in a low voice "What do you guys wanna eat?" came my question then. I had agreed to cook and not because they couldn't, I'd say they could fend for themselves but I knew how to cook better meals, more healthy.

"Anything you cook is fine" was Itachi's low reply.

"Something with tomatoes please" came Sasuke's low reply.

I gave them a small smile "Alright then,I'll call you both to dinner once its done." I made my way to the kitchen and began the preparations for dinner. It was around seven thirty and my goal was to finish by eight.

It had been a long day today, I had worked at the hospital till five something, I had gone back to my parent's house as tired as I was and packed my clothes and whatever I would need only to bring it to the Uchiha home that wasn't that far away but still, I never knew just how much clothes I had till today,dang. Thank god Itachi and Sasuke had helped me through the move, I smiled then as I started slicing the tomatoes.

Sasuke had changed immensely in the last two months, he had come back with a different attitude, a new way of looking at life you could say. I guess having a near death experience and knowing that your brother is alive and well and that he had never been the bastard he thought Itachi had been did a lot to you.

He was more open now, as open as Sasuke Uchiha let himself be. We'd had a lot of time to speak in the last two months, nothing big but still worth mentioning. I wanted to show him that I was no longer that girl he used to know yet in some way I still was, I would show him how strong I have become and I had the time to do so.

**End of Sakura's Pov**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

It was rather funny how life worked and how ironic it was, it really was.

Two months ago I would have never guessed that my life would be anything like it is now, calm, peaceful, surrounded by those who I'd forgotten how much had meant to me. My brother whom I'd thought had died at my hands hadn't and was back with me in our old home where so many memories were held.

Today could very well be the beginning of life itself, a new life that is. Sakura was to live with Itachi and I for four full years and I wasn't sure how I felt about that just yet, I was sure back when we were Gennin I would have been completely apposed to the idea but now It didn't sound too bad.

I'd seen how much her attitude had changed in the last two months, her maturity and I was immensely impressed in a way. It felt weird to be back, it felt weird to act like I had never left but that's what I wanted to do, pretend that the last few years of my life hadn't happened, I knew I couldn't do that but I could and would make up for all the damage I'd caused.

Once dinner was ready Sakura called us just as she said she would do, it was silent while we ate. She had made rice balls and some salad with the tomatoes I had asked for, thank you Sakura.

After dinner, Itachi and I cleaned the dishes, that much we would do since she would be doing the cooking. Sakura in turn made herself conferable on the couch as she waited for us to join her. Once we did, we enjoyed a good movie till around midnight when she took her leave. She would leave for the hospital in the morning tomorrow while Itachi and I would join the Dobe and Kakashi for some ramen.

Itachi and I didn't speak much, we didn't have to, we were both very reserved men but we understood each other. This new life, this new beginning would take some getting use to.

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

* * *

**~Two years Later~**

**Sakura's Pov**

I felt the air breeze hit me as I made my way back to the Uchiha home where I knew Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto would be waiting. I had just left the hospital,it was now around six-thirty in the afternoon.

Two years and two months ago today I had moved into the Uchiha home in hopes of keeping order as Tsunade-sensei had ordered me to do so,two years ago today marks the return of the two sole survivors of the Uchiha clan, the return of Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha.

A lot had happened during the two years. Itachi was now working for the Anbu, with Yamato actually and we'd had a small celebration for that small event at the house, the rest of Team 7, Naruto and Kakashi along with the rest of Team Hebi, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo had been present.

Sasuke had been out of his probation a year after his return just like Tsunade said he would be and he was now allowed to return to doing missions at Chunnin level with Naruto who had finally reached Chunnin as well, Kakashi-sensei and I as Team 7.

When we weren't busy with missions that were given to us,we would spend our time together as a Team, or as Naruto liked to call us, a family.

My parents hadn't made a big fuss about me moving in with them for the simple reason that it was just a mission that the Hokage herself had given me, I still visited my parents of course just not everyday, I was enjoying myself way too much I'd say.

Life with the Uchiha boys was really good, Sasuke and Itachi never got into arguments because they were both calm and both resolved their issues like if it was no trouble at all. There were times that I got so busy with the hospital and Itachi with his missions, poor Sasuke would be left behind with Naruto and that had happened a lot during the first year of his probation, I smiled to myself then.

Naruto had taken it upon himself to reconnect Sasuke to our other friends and well just show him what a good time he could have. Sasuke and I have spent a lot of time together as well. We would have days to ourselves with the house while Itachi was out on missions and Naruto would be too busy with Hinata who had become his special lady about exactly two years ago, so cute.

I did thank god for her because if you let Naruto he would move into the house with us, it isn't like Naruto was a bother but it was so calm and nice when it was just Sasuke and I, we had really become close.

I made my way around the corner entering the Uchiha district, more people had moved into the district with Sasuke and Itachi's permission so it wasn't so empty looking anymore, some houses had been replaced and everything looked great.

I made my way past Suigetsu's house, he and Karin had a little something between them both and they were now living together. That had been a huge surprise, Karin had even become more friendly ever since so that was another shocker.

I past by Juugo's home then, he lived three houses down from them. Juugo lived by himself but that didn't mean he didn't come with us whenever went out to eat in a group or to our missions, he was always included. I reached the house after a minute or so, I took my key out and opened the door, I entered the house and closed the door behind me as I made my way to the living room.

Naruto was sitting in the middle of Sasuke and Itachi when I reached my destination, I smiled at them as they noticed my arrival.

"Hey you guys" I greeted as I made my way to sit on the small one person love seat placed under the huge window next to the sofa they were sitting on.

"Sakura-chan!" greeted Naruto happily.

"Sakura" both Uchiha brothers voiced, Itachi with his usual small timid smile and Sasuke with his usual smirk.

I stretched "What did you guys do today?" I had left bright and early to the hospital when Sasuke and Itachi were still sleeping.

"I was with Hinata-chan this morning before she left for her mission" He grinned at me.

Ever since Hinata's confession and the whole ordeal with Akatsuki, Naruto had opted to get to know the Hyuuga girl more and now that they were together, you could see just how much of an impact Hinata made on Naruto.

"When will she be back?" I questioned as I stretched again.

"In about a week" He sigh, I knew he hated not being able to go with her, overprotective was an understatement with Naruto.

"I went training with Sasuke and Kakashi" Itachi spoke next "How was your day?" He asked.

Itachi was always more aware of the people around him and their feelings, so nice that it makes me wish I had a brother like him.

"Not bad" I nodded my head, tiresome. I looked toward Sasuke, he was starring at me with his calm features but the smirk was still there, I gave him a smirk of my own, we did this a lot the -I smirk, you smirk stare off- but it got awkward sometimes.

"Did you guys eat anything yet?" I asked then looking away to Itachi, I didn't want to give him any funny ideas or make him uncomfortable.

"Ramen" He sigh pointing toward Naruto, of course.

I shook my head "I can make something for you guys if you want."

"Ramen would be nice Sakura-chan!" yelled an ecstatic Naruto.

"Of course it would" I rolled my eyes.

"Rice balls" voiced Sasuke.

"I second that" replied Itachi just in time when I got up and started making my way to the kitchen, oh boys.

"I'll call you three when I'm done!" I yelled behind me, all I heard back were two grunts and a very loud believe it, I smiled again. Around seven o'clock the four of us sat at the table eating, this was nothing new though sometimes it would just be Itachi, Sasuke, and I other times Naruto and Kakashi would join us.

At seven forty something when we had finished eating the four of us made our way to the living room for some TV time. Naruto had suggested a movie, it was this samurai movie, the main character needed to save this princess whom he happened to be in love with, he had become quite the romance addict.

I was sitting in between Sasuke and Itachi,Naruto was sitting in the one person love seat. It was around ten when the movie ended and around ten thirty when Naruto had decided to take his leave. Sasuke, Itachi and I had stayed in the living room together till eleven something which was when I decided to take my leave at the same time the boys decided to head to bed as well.

Even though I was tired after a really long day at work, I just couldn't make my brain stop running around with the many thoughts that hunted my head, I stretched across my bed and sighed. I was still madly in love with Sasuke and being this close to him didn't help, I was happy enough to be able to even be a part of his life and be as close to him as he allowed me to be.

I looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand next to my bed, it read one o'clock,It was a good thing that tomorrow was Saturday and that was my day off from the hospital because there was no way I would get enough sleep from now till six in the morning.

I stood up from the bed then, making my way to the door without bothering to grab my sandals. I ended up in the backyard, I sat on the back long porch with my feet hanging out starring at the Uchiha garden that was in front of me, Itachi had let me fix up the garden after much convincing.

I loved it here, It smelled so great and fresh, the night was chilly but it didn't bother me. The stars were shinning down at me, the moon was full tonight.

"Sakura?" I looked to my right where I saw Itachi making way to me, once he reached me he sat next to me and turned to look at me.

"Can't sleep either huh?" came my question in a low whisper.

He nodded "Are you alright?" I sigh.

"I am" I looked to the garden again "I just needed to clear my mind." I had just been thinking so much lately of Sasuke that it was almost overwhelming.

"You know" I heard Itachi speak, I turned my attention back to him "You should tell him how you feel."

I felt the shock surge threw me "e-excuse me?"

Itachi chuckled "It isn't hard to see Sakura, you love my brother" He paused studying my expression "besides Naruto already told me all about it" I was going to punch the lights out of Naruto one of these days.

I was sure that Itachi hadn't known and as much as I love talking to him I had preferred to keep it to myself, I though it would have made it worse if he knew. I felt embarrassed, I knew Itachi was good at reading people I just didn't know just how good he was or maybe I was just too obvious, for my sake I hoped I wasn't.

I looked away again, I could feel the heat in my checks "Naruto has a big mouth."

I heard him chuckle again "Sakura there's nothing wrong with being in love."

"I dont want to be that annoying girl he hated" was my simple reply.

"I dont think he ever hated you" I looked at Itachi then, he had a small almost invisible smile.

"How so?" I was curious to know how he even came up with this conclusion.

"You were always there for him Sakura."

"That's just it, because I was so clingy, so useless to even protect myself" I felt a sharp pang in my chest as I looked back to the garden, a sad smile made its way on my lips.

"Times change Sakura" it was silent then.

"I still love him" I confirmed after a few minutes of silence,almost ashamed "I always have, always will, that wont ever change." I looked back at him once again.

"You dont care if he never returns your feelings?"

I shrugged "He never has" the pain was still there.

"You cant wait forever."

"Maybe so" I shrugged again, he had a point but only because we were human and we didn't live forever.

"Maybe you-" He began but I cut in.

"I'm not ready to face that rejection again Itachi, his friendship is enough for me" I knew what he would say. I stood up then making my move to leave.

"Sakura-"

"I'm fine" I looked back to see Itachi starring at the Uchiha garden, I turned around again and began to walk away. I would forget this conversation for my sake. I went back to my room in hopes of getting a good nights sleep, of what was left of the night that is.

**End of Sakura's Pov**

* * *

**Itachi's Pov**

I shook my head once I knew she was gone, my small smile had turned into a smirk as I looked up from the garden to the big moon up in the sky. These kids were so blind it was almost funny.

"You can come out now, Sasuke" I whispered knowing he would hear, I heard a small grunt then and my smirk grew as I felt him come out of the shadows and take his place next to me where Sakura had been sitting.

I looked back down to my brother, he had serious look planted on his face, he wasn't starring at me though, he was starring straight ahead.

"You knew I was hidden" It wasn't a question nor an accusation, a mere statement.

"Of course" It was silent then, I looked at the garden again.

He sigh "I dont know how I feel."

I rolled my eyes, leave it to him to be a social retard at a time like this but then again it was to be expected, He'd spent his whole life pretending to be an emotionless avenger.

"Follow your heart little brother, is all I can say" I whispered.

I knew he felt something for her, it was easy to tell by the way he looked at her, even Naruto had notice this and that's saying something. Sakura was too wrapped up in Sasuke's past feelings to even recognize this herself.

"Easier said than done" He whispered back, I rolled my eyes.

"Listen Sasuke, for once in your life let your feelings rule your judgment, leave your pride out of this before its too late" I advice, he turn to look at me then.

"Guess your right" He shrugged, looking away again. I smirked then as he stood up ready to walk away.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he began to walk away, he stopped, looked back and turned around again.

"I'm following my heart" I heard him say as he began to walk again, I smiled to myself thinking of what was coming.

**End of Itachi's Pov**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

I sigh as I made my way to her room, Itachi had made a solid point, then again he always did,stupid bastard and his wise shit. I've been having these strange feelings toward Sakura for a while now, it was something deep in my chest that made it feel weird when she was around, I felt happy.

We'd been inseparable ever since she moved in and I had come to realize how much I enjoyed her company, more than I would have ever known. I was never good at expressing my feelings before even to myself, social retard is what Naruto calls me and I knew he had a point for the first time.

I made it around the corner and past my room, stood in front of her door, I knocked then and it only took a few seconds for her to tell me to come in. When I opened the door, I saw her sitting on her bed starring right at me, I saw the smile break on her lips at the sight of me and I couldn't help the warm feeling that crept in my chest, this was nothing new. I made my way to sit on her bed in front of her then.

"Hey" I felt dumb, sitting here in the middle of the night starring at her trying to find a way to tell her how I was feeling, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Hey" She greeted back, her smile still in place.

I'd done this many times before, we'd had many in the middle of the night conversations when I'd had trouble sleeping, she was always trying to help me but I was sure that this time this conversation would end differently.

"I have to talk to you" I whispered, she nodded, I paused for a few seconds "I know you still love me Sakura" I saw her eyes go wide.

"No-"

"I heard you talking with my brother" I confessed,my gaze never leaving her face as her eyes grew wider,the blush apparent on her cheeks.

"Sasuke I-"

I cut in again "I think I'm in love with you Sakura" I saw the hint of pink on her cheeks as I felt my own cheeks feel fire hot, I didn't look away though, I wasn't a coward and I would finish this. There was silence then as we starred at each other, no words and no movements except for our breathing.

"Well...certainly didn't expect you to say that" She gave me a shy smile, the hint of blush still apparent.

"Ironic isn't it?" I smirked when she giggled.

"I better watch my back with your fangirls" I rolled my eyes, she gave a small laugh. We were silent again as I took her right hand in mine never looking away, her blush got deeper while mine was long gone.

"Sakura..." I heard my calm, low voice whisper her name as I brought her in, nose to nose, her eyes a bit wide.

"Sasuke?" She whispered back before I took in her lips in mine, she wrapped her arms around my neck then.

I'd never kiss anyone in my entire life, beside the Dobe which was by accident and very unappealing might I add but Sakura was the first girl I have ever kissed and I knew I was the first guy she had ever kissed, this gave me an ego boost as our lip lock continued. I was suddenly on top of her as she laid back on the bed.

"Well, dont make me an uncle so early in life" I abruptly pulled away in surprise as I looked toward the doorway with Sakura still in my hands, I heard her gasp as she grasped what just happened. Itachi was leaning against the door, arms crossed with a smirk on his face, I rolled my eyes trying to ignore the warm feeling on my cheeks. I sat back up on the bed facing Itachi while Sakura did the same.

"Itachi-" Sakura began but he cut in.

Itachi chuckled "wait till Naruto and Kakashi hear about this."

"Itachi" I whispered in almost a growl, Sakura muttered a curse, they wouldn't let us live this down. Itachi laughed then as he made his way out the door in the process of closing it. I shook my head as I sigh, bastard. I looked at Sakura, she was looking down at her fingers, the blush was present. I couldn't help the smirk, she was so cute.

"Well,another unexpected outcome" She looked up, her eyes full of question as she noticed my smirk.

"Whats so amusing to you?"

"You are S-A-K-U-R-A" I teased, her blush got deeper and I just loved the reaction, I bend down to peck her lips, then a quick kiss on her cheek as I pushed her back onto the bed again making myself comfortable on her side as I cuddled her into my arms.

"You know" She whispered after a while "this will take some getting use to."

I chuckled "We have a while" She looked at me then,I kissed her once more then whispered "Sleep Sakura" I noticed that her clock read two in the morning and tomorrow would prove to be stressing. I felt her nod then as she began to drift off, I followed suit not too long after.

**End Of Sasuke's Pov**

* * *

**~One year later~**

**Sakura's Pov**

A year and a half ago Sasuke and I had become a couple, a year ago we had gone a whole new level in our relationship physically and mentally, in more than one way if you catch my drift. It must have been past midnight as I made my way back to the Uchiha home that was more of a permanent home now, I had officially moved in only three months ago.

My parents hadn't been too pleased on my decision but it isn't like they could stop me, I'm basically an adult and it isn't like they didn't understand my motives. I still had one more year to go for my mission to be completed, though a few things had change in the deal. Now that Sasuke and I were dating, things had turned around for the better.

Tsunade hadn't been angry like I thought she would have been, over protection was an understatement with her too. Naruto and Kakashi had a lot of kicks when they had found out, we had placed ourselves for a lifetime of teasing.

Sasuke was always a surprise, I knew him better than anyone else on a different level of course, a level that not even Naruto or Itachi could understand. He was sweet, as sweet as Uchiha Sasuke tried to be, specially when we were alone. Things were great but I did have a small problem as of late and today I had only confirmed it.

Before leaving the hospital I had taken a pregnancy test, I had been a week late on my period which I found strange since I had never been late a day in my life, I wasn't stupid, I am a doctor and I cant say I'm surprised this happened.

It had been a long day at the hospital on top of this news, I had kept my calm the whole day, no one needed to know yet not even Tsunade who had starred at me with cautious eyes, I hadn't stopped imagining Sasuke's reaction to this news.

I turned the corner, I made my way in the Uchiha district as I kept walking without stopping nor looking at the villagers around me. Once I got the Uchiha compound, I unlocked the door and made my way to the living room where I knew Sasuke and Itachi would be waiting.

"Hey guys" I tried to smile at the siblings as I made my way into the living room, they were both watching TV.

"Nice of you to join us" replied an annoyed Sasuke as I gave him a peck on the lips and sat in the middle of him and Itachi. I knew he hated it when I was home late, that one had been on me, I should have sent someone to let him know I would be late.

"Sorry" I paused and looked to Itachi who patted my arm in greeting "It was a busy day." He grunted then as his arm made its way around my shoulder, I smiled to myself then.

I was planning to tell him about the baby tonight but I had no idea how to even begin such a conversation. Maybe I should have asked Hinata, she and Naruto had just had their first baby boy five months ago, they had married less than a year ago.

"So what did you guys do?" I began.

"The Dobe and I took care of the little bundle of joy" Sasuke rolled his eyes and I couldn't help the giggle that came out. Naruto was still a clueless moron but he was getting better.

"I was with Kakashi and Gai" Itachi spoke, not looking away from the TV. What a trio.

"How was your day?" Sasuke asked as he turned back to the TV, I gulped and I immediately felt Itachi go stiff at my side, I knew he had felt my hesitation.

"It was hectic but good" I answered evenly. Sasuke got up then walking to the doorway, he stopped and looked back.

"Your not coming? its one in the morning, you must be tired" he stated.

"You go ahead, I wanna stay for a while" I gave him a small smile, he nodded as he began to walk away, no doubt he was tired himself but he always waited up for me no matter how late it was.

"Okay whats going on?" I heard Itachi ask in a whisper once he knew Sasuke was out of ears reach.

I sigh, I knew I couldn't avoid Itachi "I'm pregnant" was my simple answer.

I looked at him after a few seconds of silence, I saw his eyes wide in surprise and I couldn't help the small smirk on my lips.

"Well now" it only took him a full minute to take the news fully in, my smirk was still in place.

"I know" I whispered "Surprise surprise eh?" He chuckled then as he placed his arm around my shoulder, gave me a small nudge.

"Kakashi owes me thirty bucks" my smirk disappeared then, I raised an eyebrow then "We had a bet going, you guys have been...quite active as of late" He wiggled his eyebrows at me as I felt the heat rise.

I snorted "Kakashi is a horrible influence on you, you know that right?" He laughed then as he nudged me again.

"Go" He paused "Tell him" I nodded as I stood up making my way to Sasuke's room which was my room now too. I opened the door to find him laying on the bed looking up at the ceiling, I closed the door behind me gaining his attention as I made my way to my side of the bed, I sat down and face him, he was starring at me.

"I need to tell you something" I whispered.

He raised his right eyebrow at me "go ahead."

I took a deep breath "Sasuke...I'm pregnant." I saw his eyes grow wide then back to normal in the same minute, he just starred at me. Then the smirk was visible on his lips, he took my hand in his and pulled himself upward, kissed me on the lips and brought me down with him, being careful not to hurt me.

"I love you Sakura" He whispered.

"I love you too" I smiled as he gave me one of his rare smiles. It was silent for a minute as we laid on the bed together.

"You wanna see if we can get twins?" I rolled my eyes as the unstoppable smile made its presence on my lips as he chuckled pressing me closer to him. He kissed me then and I couldn't help to kiss him back.

I couldn't help the warm and happy feeling that overcame me, being here with Sasuke was all I could ask for but instead I got him and a piece of us both,a piece that connected us on a deeper level and I couldn't wait to see what the future would bring.

A new life, A new beginning.

**The end**

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this OneShot and I hope to see your opinions on it. I was thinking of making an epilogue on this but only if you guys like it. I would also like to hear from you guys on which couples would you like me to try writing a story on,I've been thinking a lot and I have a few ideas.

So leave your reviews and we'll see.

**XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx**


	2. Epilogue

**Well here it is, the all awaited epilogue and before you guys read any further I wish to thank all those who reviewed, thank you all for the support and the ideas.  
**

**Enjoy =]**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

So much has happened in the last five moths, for one I was now five months pregnant with a growing belly that was starting to show a lot. When I had first told Kakashi and Naruto it had been a moment that I would never forget and I was sure of that.

They had both been beyond happy, happy for Sasuke and the new chance at a new family I was giving him and happy for me because I was finally getting what I had always wished for, a family of my own with the man I've loved for so long now, Sasuke.

Itachi had been the happiest, he had gotten his thirty bucks from a very upset Kakashi, he had been happy for us but he was pissed at the fact that he had lost his precious bet. Sasuke had been angry with them, what with them betting on our private life. Of course that didn't stop both Itachi and Kakashi on betting again only this time on what the baby would be.

Itachi was betting on a boy, Kakashi was betting on a girl and with a hundred bucks at stake even Naruto joined in on the bet saying that he agreed with Kakashi but only because he wanted a little girlfriend for Hiroshi when they grew up, I had rolled my eyes then.

Hiroshi who was now seven months was such a cute baby, Naruto had named him himself but of course not before asking Hinata if she liked it, she just smiled and agreed that the name would fit the baby just fine knowing who the father was.

You could really see who the father really was, Naruto was more present in Hiroshi's features than Hinata was but there was still some hints in there. They didn't know if he was a carrier for the Byakugan yet, it was too early to know specially since his eyes were as blue as Naruto's. They would find out when Hiroshi was older and able to start with his ninja training.

Sasuke had been annoyed by the mere though of his daughter having to do anything with Naruto's son but to our surprise he himself joined in on that bet, he had taken Itachi's side on this one. I of course didn't stay behind, I had to take Naruto and Kakashi's side but only because I had enjoyed the annoyed look on Sasuke's face when I told him it would be cute to have our daughter fall in love with our best friend's son.

I'd spent the last five months hearing the four of them argue over it, it was quite amusing, I didn't bother. Of course this meant we wouldn't see what the baby was till I gave birth, it made the bet more fun.

Tsunade had disapproved of this, she did however knew the gender already from my regular checkups but since she knew what we were up to she had decided to keep it to herself, not even Shizune knew, she would give it away specially when put under pressure Tsunade was sure.

This made me feel a bit guilty, this would make a nice story for our baby to hear one day "**Hey honey, did I ever tell you that your father, your uncles, and I were betting to see what gender you were going to be? funny right?**" It was too embarrassing to even think about.

My parents had been surprised at first but not hateful nor anything of the sort to which I was grateful. They were loving the fact that they were going to be grandparents even when Sasuke and I weren't married yet, I didn't think we needed to be just because of the baby that was on the way.

I did wanted to get married with Sasuke, he just hadn't asked and it isn't like it was something that bugged me and was constantly on my mind, it would if I wasn't aware of just how much he loves me. If he ever did ask though, I wouldn't hesitate to say yes, I was sure about that much.

I smiled to myself as I kept making my way back to the Uchiha home, I had been with Ino, Hinata, and TenTen the whole morning for a girls meeting to catch up, we had all been so busy as of late. Ino had just gotten married with Chouji a mere month ago and she couldn't be any happier, TenTen had her own life to live and she did so with none other than Neji Hyuuga himself who had proposed not too long ago and they were well on their way to the altar.

I saw Hinata more for the simple fact that she was married to Naruto who has and always will be a part of my life, not forgetting Kakashi's and Sasuke's life as well, he was our family. He went by the house almost everyday and Hinata came along with Hiroshi from time to time.

We had all grown up so much, it was so nostalgic when we did get together specially when we talked about the past and how silly we all had been at a time. The girls couldn't be happier for me and my pregnancy, they thought I would fit the role of a mother just right and I hoped to dear god that they were right.

It was past two o'clock in the afternoon and the streets of Konoha were full with all kinds of people, young and old, ninja and civilian. Tsunade had put me on maternity leave from the hospital after my second month came around, she didn't want me to be stressing nor anything that may hurt the baby, that and Sasuke had almost driven her insane to do so.

You'd think he was overprotective before, now he was worse, though it wasn't annoying to have him worry about me even when he didn't need to, the baby and I were just fine, it was still sweet. He even stopped going on missions to stay with me, Tsunade had been annoyed with him for this even more and I didn't blame her but she let him get his way since she herself didn't want me to be alone.

Sasuke still trained of course but I had to go with him,I tell you I wasn't out of his sight if it could be helped. Naruto, Itachi and Kakashi were just as bad, I mean come on I'm not a little girl anymore and I had tried my best to show all of them that I would be fine but it went without any success.

Itachi had cleaned out the master bedroom that belonged to his parents with the help of Sasuke and it wasn't like they had done anything too drastic to it but it was more homey now, less gloomy. It had been Itachi's idea, he had suggested that with the baby coming Sasuke and I should get to have that room.

Sasuke hadn't hesitated as much as I had, not knowing if the memories would be too much for him to handle but he had assured me that he was fine, moving on wasn't easy but Itachi and Sasuke helped each other. So now we were sleeping there, Sasuke's old room would be the one the baby would use once he or she was born.

I hadn't gone baby shopping much, when I did I only got simple things like toys that could be played by both genders, I already had the crib and a few other things I would need. I made my way into Uchiha district then, all the kids in the neighborhood were out playing and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my lips as I said hi to each person I passed.

Suigetsu had gotten married to Karin less than three months ago, she had just found out she was pregnant last week and Suigetsu could not have been more happy. I smiled as I passed their house and Juugo's whom I'd heard not too long ago from Sasuke and Naruto that he had found a special lady of his own, she was one of the village girls, very nice and very gentle.

I made my way to the Uchiha house then, I knew Sasuke would be waiting with Naruto and Itachi. Naruto hadn't been on any missions since Hiroshi had been born, he wanted to spend some time with his own family.

Kakashi who was now dating Anko, we had all been surprised about that one,was still going to his missions, we were glad he had found someone who could give him a run for his money, that Anko was one hell of a fighter and one feisty woman.

Itachi did go on his own missions but he took long breaks, keeping me company when Sasuke and Naruto trained together, sometimes we would go and watch them from the sidelines, he would even join in at times.

The only reason none of them accompanied me to see the girls was because as protective as they were they knew not to mess with me nor push me too far, specially now that I had hormones as an excuse, that and I was just at Naruto's house with Hinata, they knew she would take care of me.

I reached the door then,stepping into the house and making my way to the living room where I knew they would be. When I reached the living room, Naruto was sitting in the small one person chair while Sasuke, Kakashi and Itachi sat on the big sofa, I made my way to them then as they saw me enter.

"Sakura" "Sakura-chan!" "Sakura" "Sakura" the four of them greeted at the same time.

I smiled as I kissed Sasuke on the lips, sat down on the couch in the middle of he and Itachi, Kakashi was sitting on Itachi's left, I then gave a small smile to Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi.

I took a deep breath as I placed my hand on my growing stomach, patting it "hey guys." I've already felt a few good kicks from the baby already, Sasuke had to, he had been the second person to feel it, we had been in bed a week ago just laying there when I'd suddenly felt the small kick. Sasuke's face had been priceless, so shocked and I didn't stay behind, I had felt mystified.

"How was your girls get together?" I heard Itachi ask as I felt Sasuke's hand on my stomach and then move on my shoulders, that was his own small way of greeting the baby but he of course wouldn't admit it, him and his pride.

"It was rather refreshing" I smiled wider as I rested my head on Sasuke's shoulders. I noticed something then "Weren't you supposed to be with Anko? Kakashi-sensei?" I looked his way. Itachi chuckled as I heard Kakashi sigh, I couldn't help the curiosity then, wondering what I'd missed.

"She got mad at him because he forgot that today was their date" Naruto was the one who answered. I giggled then, knowing full well how the two spent their days together, the occasional date though it was always training or at home where lets just say no one would be surprised if Kakashi would be a father himself any time soon.

When Anko got mad though it was best to get out of her way, it went on for days maybe, it was strange to see how such a mellow man like Kakashi was able to be with someone so wild and crazy as Anko. They were living together now after a year, somehow it just worked.

But it was obvious who the trouble maker had been this time around, Kakashi-sensei and his antics will get him killed one of these days.

"How was Hinata-chan doing?" Naruto asked then, he was still as overprotective as ever.

"She was doing fine, I left when she was trying to get Hiroshi to sleep" I chuckled, he did too knowing how hard it was to get that kid sleeping from personal experience, the same experience I, Sasuke, Itachi and Kakashi had as well. It was silent then as we turned to look toward the show that was currently on TV. I didn't mind the silence, it felt nice just to be here with my family.

**End of Sakura's Pov**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

I hadn't known happiness before this moment, having Sakura sitting next to me pregnant with my, our baby was just this overwhelming feeling. That night when she had told me the news, I hadn't known how to react but the happiness was undeniable, my heart had felt so warm that I hadn't been able to help myself.

I had never imagined myself as a father but then again I had never imagined myself as anything in particular other than an avenger. I had been angry to find out about the bet my brother and Kakashi'd had but I had let the second one pass by, I knew I had surprised them all and that had been my plan.

I was trying to live my life now in days as freely as I was aloud, I had never known happiness this way, always tormented and bothered by bothersome thoughts but I was glad I was granted the chance to live this life.

I couldn't wait to be a father, I felt myself mentally smirk at the thought. It sounded nice, in my head I could see how Sakura would look holding a baby in her delicate arms and as pregnant as she looked right now she couldn't look more beautiful if she tried, of course I really wouldn't tell her that, I had my pride to protect, whatever was left of it.

I did however love to feel this baby kick, it always left me amazed and surprised, a feeling I rarely experienced.

I didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl, I would love him or her just the same, I didn't care if the Dobe seemed to think that Hiroshi would fall in love with my baby girl, I would worry about boys trying to steal my little girl later on when the time was right.

I knew what kind of father I wanted to be though, I wanted to be like my father in many ways yet I didn't plan to be as strict as I remember him being. I wanted to let my kid know that no matter what I would be proud of him or her, I wouldn't make the mistakes he made or at least I would try not to.

I knew Sakura would help me if I got out of track, I knew the Dobe, Kakashi and Itachi would too, I wasn't too worried. I was beginning to think that I was becoming a huge softy and the weird part was that I was enjoying it, part of me knew this was true but the other part of me tried to denied the truth, that was the part I didn't listen to much anymore.

I looked to Naruto who was paying attention to the TV, my second brother whom I would never admit to that I loved him as such was also getting his chance at a new family. I was happy for him, I really was.

I looked back down at Sakura, I couldn't help the warm feeling she always gave me. I was proud that she would be the one giving birth to the future of the Uchiha clan, a new improved clan with no secrets that would later on come and haunt us all. I turned to look back at the TV then without a word.

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

* * *

**Itachi's Pov**

I mentally smirked, well aware of the look Sasuke had just given Sakura, a look of devotion, a look that could only be described with the word love. My brother was finally getting what he deserved after all the pain he had suffered.

I couldn't imagine what would be of my brother without Sakura by his side, she was the only girl willing to actually get past all of his faults and looks to really be able to get to know the person inside him,no matter how dark he had been at a time.

I also couldn't imagine his life without Naruto, whom I was secretly jealous of in a way, more of a brother than I've ever been but I was grateful of the many times Naruto had saved Sasuke when I couldn't.

All those years with Akatsuki and not a single day passed where I regretted every single thing I had done, what I had put my brother threw. My grief, my torment had been put to an end when I had witness for myself all those whom Sasuke had abandoned save his life, showing him that everyone deserved a second chance.

When my brother had forgiven and understood my motives behind the actions I had taken, I had then began to forgive myself, something I could never do before. My mistakes were those I could not take back even if I wanted to, something Sasuke had also learned the hard way, I could however do more good to make up for all the damage I'd caused.

I was excited for what was coming, the Uchiha line would continue on and Sasuke and I would make sure that nothing from the past would come and damage that. We would not be that old arrogant Uchiha clan that existed before, we wouldn't live to betray one another, we wouldn't betray our blood for power.

I was sure Sakura would make a wonderful mother, she was gentle and caring. I did have my doubts about Sasuke, that would be something amusing to witness, I could feel another bet coming between Kakashi and I.

It was rather funny to see Sasuke behave like an overprotective lover, from what I had heard from Naruto and Kakashi, this was a huge change in attitude from back when they were Gennin. I was glad to see that he had found his way back to life and I was even more glad to see this happen with my own two eyes.

I knew it wouldn't be so bad though, I knew Sasuke would make sure not to make the same mistakes our father had made back when we were still just kids. I continued to watch the show that was currently on silently as I keep thinking ahead of the future.

**End of Itachi's Pov**

* * *

**Kakashi's Pov**

It didn't take me long to leave the Uchiha house, I had a girlfriend to apologize to, a really pissed off Anko was never good news to me.

I kept making my way threw the streets of Konoha in no hurry at all, I knew how to get her to forgive me, it was just hard. I didn't know how I had ended up falling for this woman but I guess the saying was right,opposites do attract, I smiled then.

This brought Sasuke and Sakura to mind, it always did. Those kids were finally together and they were finally beginning a family of their own. I never said it out loud enough but I was proud of them both.

I was proud that Sasuke had returned to us, I was proud for the way he took full responsibility of his actions, I was proud of just how strong he had become both mentally and physically. I was glad Itachi was back with him, Itachi whom had been in so much pain and grief was finally out of his misery, he was finally able to live the life of the peaceful man he had once hoped to live.

I was proud of Sakura for becoming strong which had been her number one priority to be able to save Sasuke,to be able to stick up for herself, she was no longer that little girl who needed saving once upon a time.

I was proud to say that I was their Sensei, hell I was even proud of Naruto. He had grown the most in my eyes. Naruto who had always been so clueless and would always struggle had proved to everyone that he was strong enough time after time when we all doubted him. Hinata made him a better man with her influence.

The ninja world was changing, slowly but surely into a better place and I was sure Naruto would make sure of it when he reached his goal as Hokage, he was almost there.

I smiled to myself reaching my destination but then the smiled disappeared as fast as it had come, I sigh then thinking of what was waiting for me inside the small two bedroom house. It would be a miracle if I lived to see tomorrow.

**End of Kakashi's Pov**

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**

I smiled to myself as I walked the chilly streets of Konoha, passing by a few familiar smiling faces as I went by. I had just left the Uchiha house about six or so hours after Sakura-chan had returned, Kakashi had left three hours before me to face his doom, I couldn't help the mental smirk then.

I was sure it was past nine or ten o'clock,the sky was dark and the moon was out, Sakura had been unsurprised when I had turned her down for her dinner invite, she understood where I wanted to be.

I knew Hinata-chan was fine with Hiroshi under control but I still didn't enjoy being too far away from her. I would have never thought I would love anyone as much as I loved her, she was simply amazing, so understanding, so caring and gentle.

She was such a great mother too, not a day went by where I wouldn't count my lucky stars for this woman. Ever since her confession, ever since I had given myself a chance to see clearly, we had been inseparable, always by each others side.

That didn't mean Hiashi had been thrilled with the idea of Hinata being in love with me but when I had thought that he would be a huge problem in our new found relationship, he hadn't been, he had been happy for his daughter.

I didn't see why people thought of him as a cold man, he wasn't, strict yes but he was also a caring father who wanted nothing more than the better good for his daughter. He did almost go psycho when Hanabi had come home saying that she was now dating Konohamaru, that she loved him. I had been there that day.

I will never forget the way Konohamaru stood up for the way he felt toward her, I had never been more proud of that kid in all my years of knowing him. Hiashi'd had no choice but to accept that his youngest daughter wasn't so young anymore.

My smile grew as I made my way into the medium sized house that was now mine and Hinata's cozy home. We had moved in here less than a year ago. I had wanted to get a bigger place knowing how she had lived at the Hyuuga's compound, trying as best as I could to make her feel at home, she had objected of course, saying that home was where I was.

God did I love her.

I made my way into the house, knowing where she would be, I made my way silently to Hiroshi's room. When I reached my destination, I couldn't help the warm feeling that overwhelmed my chest, there she was sitting on the rocking chair with Hiroshi's sleeping body in her arms, the moonlight on her perfect pale skin.

She turn to look at me then, the shy smile I loved so much became visible in her features. She hadn't changed one bit, more confident that she was but she was still that shy, nice helpful girl from the academy. I had so much to owe her, my happiness.

I was glad Sasuke was getting to experience the same thing because even though he didn't say it often enough, I knew he loved Sakura-chan with all his might just like I loved Hinata-chan with mine. I would always be where that Teme needed me to be whether he liked it or not, he knew that and I'd proven that enough over the years.

I had been there when he needed saving from himself, I would be here when he needed saving from any future torment though I doubted Sakura-chan would let him fall, I wouldn't let him nor would Kakashi and Itachi.

But standing here watching her with my son, our son in her arms, I knew that I would never choose anything else over this, my family. I knew I had to be the luckiest man in the world.

"**Your making me wish your father would have completely destroyed me,you humans and your emotions"** I heard Kyuubi's dark voice complain, I chuckled choosing to ignore his oncoming rant as I made my way to my wife's side, where I belonged.

**End of Naruto's Pov**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

Four more months have now passed and I was nine months pregnant now, ready to burst. I looked huge but I didn't complain of course. I sigh as I looked around the living room, I was sitting next to Itachi, Sasuke on my other side and Naruto stretched out on the single person seat. It was close to two in the afternoon.

Naruto had come by like he did every morning without Hinata today, she had taken Hiroshi to Hiashi for a visit. Naruto and Sasuke had spent the whole morning training in the Uchiha backyard, nothing too rough while Itachi and I had watched from the porch.

We had moved to the living room after an hour or so, the heat outside was starting to kill me, summer time in Konoha was good sometimes but with my huge belly it was just impossible to feel comfortable.

"So bored, so hot" I rolled my eyes, this had been the fourth time in an hour that Naruto complained.

"Shut it Dobe" I looked at Sasuke, who had his arm around my shoulder, he had that annoyed look in his eyes, the one that said "_Your annoying me, shut it or I'll kill you._"

"but Teme!" Naruto whined, fanning himself with a piece of paper "Its so hot! I'm gonna die of a heatstroke!"

Itachi sigh "Naruto if you wouldn't move so much you wouldn't feel the heat so badly."

"I don't know how Hinata puts up with you Dobe, seriously" Sasuke spoke, annoyed.

I giggled at the desperate and insulted look on Naruto's face, I began to stand then, I needed a cool drink so I might as well make something for Naruto too before he died as he complained he would just now. Naruto was so dramatic sometimes, he never changed.

I was stopped short thought, I looked down at my hand and then at Sasuke, he had a stern look on his face and I knew where this was going.

"I'm only making us some lemonade Sasuke, I think I can handle that" my voice came out annoyed though my smile betrayed me, he was so careful with me.

He shook his head, pulling me softly down to sit back on the couch as he stood up "I'll get them" He turned to glare at Naruto and left to the kitchen.

I saw Itachi shake his head as I made myself conferable again, I knew he thought Sasuke was overreacting but he was just as bad sometimes. Sasuke came back with two cups of lemonade a few minutes later,giving Naruto his cup with a scowl as Naruto grinned at him, I smiled as he gave me my cup,he took his place next to me again.

"You worry too much Sasuke" I murmured as I took a sip of the cold lemonade, nice remedy for the heat.

Naruto was first to speak "We gotta take care of you Sakura-chan!" I rolled my eyes, I felt sorry for Hinata knowing that she had gone threw the same exact thing before with Naruto, that had been worse, literally.

Whenever she would want to go somewhere, he would carry her, it had been funny up until now, now that I was in her position, I'd had to send a few good punches to Naruto's way for even trying to carry me to one of my check ups.

I smiled "You three are spoiling m-" it was the sudden pain that stopped me right on my tacks, a pain that came from my swollen stomach, I then felt the wetness between my legs. I immediately knew what was going on, I was a doctor myself and it didn't take a genius to know.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned, aware of my sudden stop, I felt Itachi's stare on me, Sasuke's too. I placed my hand on Sasuke's knee then, turning to look at him.

My other hand made its way on my stomach "Sasuke...my water broke" I saw his eyes grow wide, it was silent then.

"Oh" I heard Naruto start.

"My" Itachi continued.

"God" Sasuke ended as the three stood up fast. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips as I saw the three of them rush to get everything ready to head out to the hospital, today would be unforgettable. I stood up then when Sasuke reached me, I smiled at him, he smirked back as we all turned to make our way to Konoha's hospital, where I was certain Tsunade would be delivering my baby.

**End of Sakura's Pov**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

I found the need to pace around the hallway as Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi sat on the bench, it was the only thing I could do from driving myself insane. It didn't take us too long to arrive at the hospital,Tsunade had been here already, she had made Itachi, Naruto and I wait outside as she worked on a strangely calm Sakura, funny how we had been so nervous and panicky on the way here when she was the one who needed to be.

Kakashi had arrived not too long after, Tsunade had sent someone for him when she had been convinced that none of us had the intentions of leaving. I was nervous, I admit it. It wasn't the kind of nervous one feels when they fear something bad will happen, nothing compare to that.

I was nervous in an excited way, I was upset I couldn't be present to see my son being born but I was even more upset that I wasn't there to help Sakura in any way.

"Teme calm down, your starting to make me dizzy" I glared at Naruto as I kept pacing.

Itachi sigh "seriously Sasuke, she'll be fine." Kakashi chuckled when I didn't respond, I only kept pacing. It felt like an hour had passed when I finally heard food steps coming our way, I looked down the hall, a small nurse was making her way to us.

"Mr Uchiha Sasuke?" I raised an eyebrow "Sakura is ready for you to see her now" I felt myself gulp then, I looked back at Itachi, Kakashi and Naruto, they all smiled, I smirked and without another word I followed the nurse.

When I reached the door I opened it without any hesitation and what I saw left me breathless, that seemed to happen a lot lately. There on the one person hospital bed laid Sakura, holding something that was was wrapped with a white blanket, I couldn't help the small smile as she noticed me.

My heart felt like it would jump out of my chest as I noticed the tears that threatened to escape her eyes, I knew they were happy tears, I made my way to her side then. It didn't take me long to get to her, I stood next to her bed staring down at her, her smile never faltered, she looked down to the small baby in her arms and back at me, I looked past her eyes then and my heart felt like it had stopped.

Turns out I had been wrong to assume I would be the proud father of a boy, I had lost the bet but I didn't care. I was now a proud father of a beautiful baby girl. It hit me then, I was now a father, a father, me the once cold almighty revenge crazed Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke" I looked back at Sakura, her smile still in place as she offered me the baby, she wanted me to hold her. I hesitated for a moment, I didn't think I was ready, I felt like I would pull a Naruto and drop her or something.

"Its ok, just make sure you have a firm hold" I hesitated again for a moment before taking the small baby from her arms.

I looked down at the baby girl, she was so beautiful, I could see a small mesh of her hair, it was raven black just like mine. Her skin was as white as mine too but she had a hint of pink on her checks that made her look simply divine.

I looked at her eyes then as they opened and closed sleepily, they were the same shade of green as Sakura's are. Her little hands opened and closed as if to reach for my face. I lifted a finger then, giving it to her, she gave a small toothless loopy smile and I couldn't help my own.

"Hey" I greeted awkwardly, she made one of her weird little odd sounds,I turned to look at Sakura then, she was smiling at me. I gave her my smirk as I bent down carefully to kiss her on the lips and then her forehead "Thank you Sakura" I whispered, I had never been more grateful in my entire life.

She smiled again "No Sasuke, thank you." I looked back at our daughter, she was still grabbing my finger, I looked back down at Sakura, we needed a name for her.

"What shall we name her?" She asked, as if she could read my mind. I looked back at the baby girl in my arms, she was a new light that would join my other ones. Sakura, Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi, she would lead my way with them.

She was a light and I knew then the perfect name for her as she kept giggling away. I looked at Sakura "Hikari, lets name her Hikari."

Sakura smiled in approval "Hikari" She repeated "Its perfect" her smile grew. At that moment I was well aware of when Itachi, Kakashi, and Naruto entered with Tsunade but I didn't turn to them, too engrossed by my daughter again.

"Yes! Hiroshi has a girlfriend!" I heard the Dobe's voice, I chose to ignore him, I would hit him later on when my arms were free and Hikari was safe in Sakura's arms. After Naruto, Itachi, and Kakashi had their turn carrying Hikari, they were all ordered by Tsunade to leave us be, they would be allowed to come by later. I was currently sitting at the head of the bed, next to Sakura who was now breastfeeding the small baby in her arms.

I couldn't help but wonder then what the future would bring us, I was sure it would be nothing I couldn't handle if I had Sakura by my side, I loved Sakura and I was sure she knew this even when I didn't say it often out loud. I loved the gloating look she gave our daughter as she cleaned her up.

I heard Sakura giggled then "Shes just so adorable" I looked at Hikari in her arms, giggling away with her mother, I guess we knew who she took after and I did not mind one bit. I was suddenly aware of what needed to be done, something I'd been thinking even before the baby, I just never got around to do it.

"Sakura" I whispered, she looked up then with an eye brow raised.

"Yes Sasuke?" She questioned when I didn't continue. I looked to Hikari, she was too busy playing with Sakura's shirt, I looked back then.

"Marry me" I gave her my famous smirk.

She smiled "Of course" she looked back at Hikari. She knew me better than anyone.

She knew how bad with words I was, she knew of the dark past I had lived, she knew me inside and out, I had rejected her many times in the past but she never gave up on me, none of that mattered to her, none of my faults had made her ever doubt me, she had always been by my side.

There was no doubt in my mind that Sakura, as weird as it may seemed to others, was perfect for me. I had paid for my mistakes and I now had a chance to enjoy the light side of life and with my future wife, daughter, best friend, Sensei and brother by my side, I knew there was nothing to fear, nothing that could stop me, my life was finally mine to control.

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

**The end  
**

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story and the epilogue as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the way I presented the characters nor that it cheesy to the point where it was bad.

**-Japanese name meanings-**

**Hikari **means **light.**

**Hiroshi** could mean **tolerant**, **generous**, or even **prosperous**.

I also hope everyone enjoyed the different povs I used in this, I wanted to put everyone's thoughts in here as much as it was possible.

So reviews would be appreciated and I will see you all next time,

**XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx**


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Hello everyone and welcome to the bonus chapter**

**Enjoy =]**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I smiled as I placed my daughter's sleeping form on her crib, planted a soft kiss on her forehead and turned to walk out of her room to my own. It must be around midnight and today had been so active it had left me drained, we had gotten home from the hospital over a month ago and everything was going smoothly, I couldn't really complain.

So far I could tell that Hikari didn't seem to need me in the middle of the night as often like some other babies tended to need their mothers,she was a quiet sleeper even for her age and it had bothered me at first.

On our second day home I had checked on her at least three times if not more in the middle of the night, Sasuke hadn't been so preoccupied because I was just overreacting. Itachi seemed to love Hikari as much as we did, he loved carrying her and she seemed to enjoy him too, giggling away as soon as she was in his arms.

We didn't know if she was carrier for the Sharingan yet, like with Hiroshi we would have to wait till she started her ninja training. I hoped she was a carrier, I wanted my daughter to be able to protect herself when Sasuke, Itachi and I or any member of our extended family members weren't around to protect her.

But there was something sort of weird, it was like she was already aware of who was who, it was like she had been born with this amazing sense of awareness and she was only a mere month old.

Whenever Kakashi came by she would be so silent as if to listen to every word that went around in his presence, she always did this when he was around. When Naruto was here the giggles wouldn't stop and every time she saw him it was the same thing over but that was partly because he wouldn't stop trying to make funny faces at her half of the time.

When she was with Sasuke, it was the cutest thing ever, she would stare at him with her wide green eyes, he would stare back so absorbed that it was almost impossible to keep up a conversation. She always gave him that same look whenever he would hold her or when he simply walked by her.

When she was with me, she seemed to enjoy the warmth I gave her, she giggled from time to time, played with my fingers and hair but she never pulled it. She and I wasn't the only one who thought so, Tsunade, Shizune, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Naruto, Anko, Hinata, Ino, Tenten were with me on this one, was the calmest baby we have ever seen.

I for one have seen plenty of babies in my time at the hospital, I sometimes took care of women who were pregnant and then later after they had their babies and they were noisy little creatures.

Hiroshi had been close to a nightmare at first, poor Hinata had such a hard time taking care of the little monster and even now it was still hard, Naruto had almost lost what little sanity was left from all the crying, I had laughed at that one, so dramatic.

Naruto had never left Hinata's side though, if he would have I'm sure I would have pummeled him to the ground, I'm sure Hiashi or even Neji would have too. Naruto had come by today with Hiroshi and Hinata, she hadn't had the chance to see me at the hospital that first day but she had come when we had returned home. Ino had come by when I was still at the hospital with TenTen and they had both had fallen in love with Hikari.

Both of them were saying that they couldn't wait for their own babies and I could totally see Ino trying to convince Chouji of this and I couldn't help the mental smirk, poor Chouji.

Tsunade had not stopped gushing over Hikari either even though she had already known the gender, she was still delighted with the small little girl that already resembled me in her bubbly little toothless giggles.

I had made her Hikari's godmother, Itachi had been chosen to be the godfather, they had both been happy about this. Tsunade had double the title, she was also Hiroshi's godmother. Naruto and Hinata had made Neji the godfather.

Kakashi had past by with Anko on our first day back at the house, it was strange to see Anko being so soft towards someone else that wasn't Kakashi and not even he got the full power of her kindness at times.

I made my way past Itachi's room and then made it to my destination, opening and closing the door behind me I couldn't help the warm smile as I saw Sasuke laying on the bed staring at a small bear toy that belonged to Hikari, he had this gloating look in his eyes. I made my way to sit on my side of the bed, he looked up and gave me his own version of a smile, that smirk of his never got old.

"Shes sound asleep" I reassured him, she had been wide awake the whole day, giggling away with Hiroshi, It had been so cute.

He nodded "I would expect so" I shook my head, I knew he was still upset about Naruto and his theory of Hikari and Hiroshi but really who's to tell what will happen.

I can already tell that they will become very close just like their parents are, both babies have been inseparable ever since their first meeting over a month ago and even Sasuke hadn't denied completely that it was a sight that warmed the heart. I made myself comfortable at his side, snuggled under the sheets now as I waited for sleep to overcome me.

**End of Sakura's Pov**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

I was wide awake now, well aware of the crying that came from just a few rooms away, I felt Sakura stir at my side then, preparing to get up, I held her back looking at her confused eyes.

"Sasuke?" her sleepy voice asked as I got up, making my way to the door.

"I'll get it, you sleep" I felt her groan but didn't follow me out the door, she knew I could handle this and really what was the point of her getting up when I could do it. I made my way to my old room, opening the door silently and stepping in as I made my way to her crib, my heart felt tight as I saw her crying face, her arms reaching up as she noticed me.

I cradled my daughter in my arms then and immediately she calmed down, I checked to see if any smell was out of place but there was none, her diaper was clean. I knew there was no way she would be hungry at this time. I looked around the room for a moment, trying to see if there was anything that might have spooked her away.

This room had changed drastically, the walls were lighter, the big window let the moon shine threw without a problem giving the right amount of necessary light.

It was perfect and calm for her, I looked back down, her eyes wide as she starred at me, this was her own little special look for me, I'd notice from the very first time she had done it. I had also noticed how she looked at Sakura, Kakashi, Itachi and Naruto.

I touched her cheek with my thumb "Whats the matter kid?" I couldn't help the warm feeling that crept over my chest as she made one of her weird noises.

I couldn't help the small smile then as she grabbed my finger and began to nibble on it and as silly as I felt for talking to a baby, it was something that felt natural, like if I'd done it before she came along when in truth I hadn't.

She was only a mere month old and she already had me along with everyone else wrapped around her little fingers, she was so easy to love.

I kissed her forehead "Its ok, there's nothing wrong" she gave me one of her loopy toothless smiles, I cradled her closer to my chest then. I heard a chuckle behind me, I turned to look toward the door unsurprised to find Itachi against the door frame "Itachi."

He smirked as he made his way to us, looked down to Hikari and smiled "You shouldn't be awake" I looked down at Hikari, she giggled and reached for Itachi, I rolled my eyes as I handed her over to him.

Itachi chuckled again as he touched her nose with his thumb, I just stood there watching him and by the way he made Hikari so happy by his mere presence I was sure that Itachi would make an amazing father himself when he found his someone.

I heard Hikari yawn then, I looked at her face, her little eyes closing and opening in a loopy way. Itachi handed her to me then, he kissed her forehead before he made his way to the door, then he stopped turning to look back at me.

His smirk was visible "I'm proud of you." I shook my head, my own smirk in place "Goodnight" his smirk widened as he turned to walk out, I looked down at my daughter then.

I kissed her forehead again "Sleep now" I whispered to her, she yawned again and snuggled her head on my chest, my heart felt warm again.

I waited a few minutes before looking down at her face to make sure she was sleeping, her expression was now peaceful as I saw her small little chest rise and fall in even breaths, I carefully placed her on her crib then. I starred at her for a few seconds before turning back and making my way out of her room closing the door silently behind me, I made my way to my room then.

Once I made it to my room, I closed the door behind me silently as I got on the bed, Sakura was fast asleep, I got in slowly trying to not wake her. Once settled my mind lingered on my daughter and the woman sleeping beside me, the woman I would be marrying soon, the woman I loved, I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my lips as sleep overwhelmed me.

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I felt nervous and excited as I looked myself over in the mirror, my white wedding dress was gorgeous, nothing too fancy but still elegant. Today after five months of preparations I would finally become an official Uchiha.

We were getting married in the Uchiha backyard, It was past four o'clock in the afternoon and I knew that the backyard was already filled with guests. I could hear the soft laughter of our guests coming from outside as some they mingled with one another before my entrance. I was in my room with the girls getting ready, I knew Hikari and Hiroshi were outside somewhere already, she in her white dress and Hiroshi in his black little tux.

Last time I'd seen my daughter had been over an hour ago, Itachi had taken her and Hiroshi away to let us get ready without any unnecessary interruptions. I looked back at Ino, Hinata and Tenten, the three were my bridesmaids. They were wearing light purple knee length dresses, they were giving me encouraging smiles and I couldn't help a smile of my own.

"Little Sakura is growing up" Ino said, pretending to cry, I couldn't help to laugh, she would never change. Hinata and Tenten joined in then.

"You look so beautiful Sakura" I looked at the door, my laughter dying down, Naruto was standing there with his black tuxedo with a huge grin on his face, I gave him my own. He came to my side then, passing Hinata a meaningful glance.

I hugged him carefully "Thank you Naruto, thank you for everything you've ever done for me" I meant that, I didn't think I'd thanked him enough for everything he'd ever done.

He laughed "Not a problem, you know me, I would do anything to protect those whom I love" He looked at Hinata again, gave her a warm smile, I saw her blush then. He took another long look at me "Teme is gonna die when he sees you" I laughed, so crazy. I heard the door open again, I turned to look and my dad was there, a smile on his face.

"Its almost time" he said checking his watch "You got three more minutes." I nodded then, taking a deep breath.

"I better go then" Naruto kissed my cheek, kissed Hinata's lips and left out the door. I made my way to my father's side and smiled, in a few minutes I would become Uchiha Sakura, I gotta say I was loving the sound of that.

**End Of Sakura's Pov**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

I waited impatiently as Naruto jogged down the isle, the grin apparent on his face, I had to roll my eyes as he took his place beside me. Itachi was standing in back of him with Kakashi, the three were my groomsmen.

I looked around at the people who were now sitting down, Tsunade was in the front row sitting next Anko who was on her right and Sakura's mother who was on her left, she was holding Hikari and Hiroshi. My daughter's excited eyes followed the commotion around her, she looked almost funny with her wide green eyes starring around her, so aware.

Neji was sitting behind them next to Hiashi, Hanabi and that Konohamaru kid. Kurenai, Chouji, Gai, Lee and Shikamaru continued the line with other Shinobi from the village that I recognized. There were some village people here, some I didn't know but whom Sakura did.

I heard the music play then and I instantly turned my attention down the isle again. I saw Hinata then make her way out slowly with Ino tailing behind her, Tenten followed. I caught my breath then as I saw Sakura enter in the arm of her father, she looked beautiful but then again she always did. She looked like she had never given birth, her body was as smooth as ever.

I caught her eyes then, she smiled and I couldn't help my own smile as she finally reached my side. I looked at her father, nodding firmly as he took his seat in the front with his wife and my daughter. I felt like I wasn't really here as the priest began his speech, I just couldn't concentrate on him when Sakura's hand laid on mine, it would only be a matter of minutes before she would officially become mine forever, I suddenly felt smug.

I would have never guessed in a million years that today I would be marrying Sakura Haruno, I owed her so much, everything good in my life was thanks to her and her kindness. I didn't hesitate on my answer when the priest asked me the question I'd been waiting to hear "Yes." I could see Hikari from the corner of my eyes, she was gazing at us ,her eyes wide open still.

When it was Sakura's turn to speak ,her voice almost broke ,I noticed the tears that threatened to spill "Yes" I couldn't help the smirk as the priest announced us husband and wife.

"You may kiss your bride" He didn't need to tell me twice, without hesitation I pulled her veil back, cradled her cheeks in my hands and kissed her full on the lips, forgetting about our audience and their cheering, forgetting that Naruto, Kakashi and Itachi were wolf whistling behind me, I would deal with them later.

I felt complete with her by my side and all I could think about was Sakura, when we pulled away I noticed the tears were running down her beautiful face, I felt my own eyes sting as I kissed her on the lips again and for the first time in a really long time I let my emotions consume me.

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

Thirteen years have now passed since Hikari was born, we had just celebrated her thirteen birthday less than a month ago, it had been a small event with her loved ones, she had preferred it that way. I yawned as I snuggled closer to Sasuke, he had his arm wrapped around me, we were both sitting in the living room with Itachi, Kakashi and Naruto. Itachi sat on my left, Kakashi on his left side while Naruto occupied his usual place on the one person seat.

Life hadn't really changed all that much, we just had more responsibilities. Missions still came, Team 7 still did them together, Itachi would baby sit Hikari and Hiroshi when he was free of his own missions.

When Itachi wasn't able to do the job, the kids would stay at the Hyuuga compound with Hiashi if Hinata was busy with her own missions. Hiashi had become a grandfather for the second time, Hanabi and Konohamaru had married two years ago and they hadn't taken long in adding a new addition to the Hyuuga family. A beautiful baby girl that was now a year old.

Hikari and Hiroshi had become the best of friends as I had predicted it would happen, much to Sasuke's dismay they spent every waking moment with each other. Hikari had indeed inherited the Sharingan and at the tender age of seven, that little girl was as sharp as Sasuke and Itachi or both combined but she resembled me in her spunky, outgoing attitude.

Hiroshi hadn't inherited the Byakugan but Naruto was set on teaching him the Rasengan since amazingly enough not only did Hiroshi get his looks and personality from him but his wind nature type chakra too. Hiroshi hadn't been disappointed, he had found motivation in the minor set back.

Kakashi and Anko had married a year ago finally, Anko was now pregnant with their first child, it was cute to see Kakashi being an overprotective husband, as overprotective as Anko let him be, she didn't take his crap lightly, she was a strong woman.

We were currently waiting for Hikari and Hiroshi to get home, they had both been off to a training section with their teammates and knowing them I knew they would get sidetracked when they would finish, I didn't worry, I knew they could take care of themselves.

It had been a slow day for us, Sasuke and Itachi had gotten some training done while Naruto joined in as soon as he arrived over an hour or two later after dropping off Hinata at Hanabi and Konomaru's house for a visit. I had just watched, Konoha was still as bad as ever during summer time.

"Seriously, I really do think I'm gonna die of a heatstroke" complained Naruto, I rolled my eyes as I looked away from the TV, still as dramatic as ever.

I saw Sasuke roll his eyes "Don't you start with that again" I heard Itachi chuckled then, I couldn't help my own smile. Itachi hadn't found anyone to share his life with, I knew that once upon a time it had been a different story till he committed the mistake that caused him to leave his home and brother behind.

Itachi had told me about his old girlfriend one night while we had one of our midnight talks while I was still pregnant with Hikari, she had been very courageous, very generous and very fit for him.

He swore he would never find someone else like her again and to this day he hadn't but he wasn't sad, Itachi didn't need company of the sort and of that he had assured me,he felt whole with Sasuke, Hikari, and I along with Naruto and Kakashi.

Naruto snorted "Shut up teme" I couldn't help to giggle, they hadn't changed one bit. I heard the door open and close noisily and I knew immediately that Hikari and Hiroshi were home, I turned expectantly toward the entrance of the living room, I noticed Itachi, Sasuke were too and I was sure Naruto had noticed their arrival too.

When they appeared I couldn't help but notice the changes that time brought, it seemed like only yesterday that they had both been just babies. Hikari with her bright wide green eyes turn to smile at us as she made her way to kiss Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and I on the cheek, Hiroshi did the same before they both turned to stand in front of us.

Hikari's raven hair was longer now, down to her waist, she stood proud and tall. Hiroshi had his blond hair up in pikes just like Naruto, he was taller than Hikari by an inch.

"Mother, Father, Uncles" I heard my daughter speak in greeting to us, she was always so formal, just like Sasuke but looking at her now, she looked bothered, almost worried.

"Whats on your mind kid?" Sasuke asked as he straighten up, I did too. She took a deep breath, she looked at Hiroshi and he gave her a small nod while he grabbed her hand, I raised my eyebrow.

"For a long time now I've been in love with Hiroshi" She began in a confident voice.

Hiroshi took in a deep breath before he cut in "I'm in love with Hikari" I could feel my mouth drop open.

"Pay up" I heard Itachi snicker to Kakashi next to me, I didn't look though I felt the urge to do so, they needed to cut it out with the bets, seriously. They had both even gotten together to bet as to when would Hikari get her Sharingan, Itachi had also won that one, Kakashi had a knack for loosing.

It was silent then, I never took my eyes away from them, I could feel Sasuke at my side tense up. I knew he would have a hard time to let go, Hikari was his little girl. I wasn't angry for one, I knew this would happen, I was just surprised.

**End of Sakura's Pov**

* * *

**Sasuke's Pov**

I was having a hard time comprehending the fact that my daughter was no longer that little baby, she was growing up and I didn't like it one bit but I knew there was nothing I could do.

At her age I'd done worse things, at her age it was not impossible to feel such love but part of me, the part that wanted to murder anyone who would dare touch my daughter wasn't ready to be rational but I wouldn't make any sudden judgments, I had no right to.

Hikari had grown up to be this independent young girl, smart and strong. I knew she didn't need good old dad to protect her constantly. I took a deep silent breath then, I looked into her eyes then, they were wide and full of determination. I didn't understand why Sakura said she was so much like me, she got her strength and independence from her.

I knew she was right though, Hikari was a stubborn girl, very smug like I'd once been at that age but our motivations were different, I had been full of hate,I used all of my power for bad while she in turn only radiated love, never meant any harm.

I looked at Sakura, her mouth was hanging open, surprised beyond comprehension no doubt but I was sure she wasn't angry, she didn't need to be. I looked at Naruto then, he had a smug smile across his lips, I felt the need to throw something at him. I was still angry that he had predicted this outcome like if he was some sort of guru.

I turned to Itachi and Kakashi, they were both just staring at Hikari and Hiroshi, Itachi with a small smile on his lips and Kakashi with a grin that was clearly visible even under his mask. I turned to my daughter then, I knew she was waiting for our approval.

"Father?" her voice broke a bit but she still looked determined, I took a deep breath. She had guts I tell ya, standing up for something when she had no idea how we would react, maybe she wasn't as afraid as her eyes told me she was, she knew we loved her.

"Hiroshi" I spoke in a firm manner, glad that I could scare him a bit. He immediately went rigid though he hadn't let go of Hikari's hand.

"Yes sir?" He spoke firm despite how tense he seemed to be, I was glad Hikari had chosen someone who could be strong enough for her.

I activated my Sharingan then, noticing how Kakashi and Itachi seemed to be chuckling at my expense "You ever hurt my daughter and I assure you that you will never get a chance to do so again."

I felt smug, he looked so scared but he still spoke firm "I would never hurt her Sasuke, I love her. I promise you I will always protect her and I never go back on my word" I felt the urge to roll my eyes, so much like the Dobe.

I heard Naruto laugh then as he yelled "Outta boy!" to Hiroshi while the said boy grinned at his father and I really felt the need to throw something his way. Maybe Sakura wouldn't mind if I used the lamp that stood tall next to the couch but maybe she would since it had been a present from my mother in law.

I turned to Hikari then, my Sharingan disappearing, she was starring at me with her wide green eyes "You better give him an ass whopping if he gets out of hand" she grinned at me then, I couldn't help to smile back. I saw her turn to Sakura who hadn't spoken once, I did too waiting for her response though I could guess what she would say already.

**End of Sasuke's Pov**

* * *

**Hikari's Pov**

I wasn't as afraid as I looked I was sure, my father had raised no fool and I was no coward but this was still nerve wrecking. I hadn't enjoyed the silence. I had taken in every face in the room after my confession and Hiroshi's and really I had been more worried about my father than anything, I knew how overprotective he was.

I was young and in love that much was clear but I didn't care about how old we were, we were in love. I had loved Hiroshi for as long as I can remember. Our relationship had been a really funny one to see, the best of friends but we were also rivals sometimes, always pushing each other. Hinata and mother always said that we looked like our fathers back when they were young. I had to chuckle at that, there were a few differences between them and us.

We for one didn't let the competition get out of hand in the way my father and Naruto had let theirs. I knew all about father's dark past, uncle Naruto's, uncle Itachi's and our clan. I had been disturbed to no end to know that once upon a time before I had been born there had been a huge lack of respect and love in the place I called home. I didn't want that disaster to ever happen again.

I knew how much my mother had suffered too, she had told me despite of herself, I had asked to her to spare me the "_I'm too young to listen to this_" because in truth I was way too mature for my age. Father had been angry but he too told me all about it from his perspective.

I had been sad to hear how much pain my father had gone threw but I didn't hold it again uncle Itachi, I loved uncle Itachi and I understood his motives, our clan had been filled with arrogant power seeking idiots.

I had been a bit angry with my father though, the fact that he had thought that leaving his home behind would be the best course of action to gain strength was just so maddening but I did understand his mind set but it still hadn't been right and I was just glad he knew that.

I had been even more sad for uncle Itachi's pain, all his sacrifice and it had almost gone to waste when father had almost died. I was glad to know that my mother never once gave up on father, that Naruto had saved him countless times.

I had been a bit uncomfortable to find out that uncle Naruto had liked my mother, talk about awkward. It felt weird to even picture it seeing how happy and in love he seemed with Hinata. I wasn't ashamed of our past, father and uncle had promised me that no such thing would occur ever again, that the Uchiha clan was looking at a new bright future.

That's when I'd blushed knowing full well what my name meant and what it meant to them, I was a new light and the hope for the future of a clan that had been destroyed long ago, I felt smug.

I heard uncle Kakashi and Itachi snicker, I almost had the urge to shake my head but I was frozen in place waiting for my father and mother. No doubt they had bet on this outcome at some point. I had noticed that Kakashi and uncle loved their bets and I had also found out about the bet they along with mother, father and Naruto had made before my birth.

I had laughed when they had told me, surprising mother no doubt since she had been so embarrassed by the mere fact they had done something so foolish. I hadn't been angry in the very least, I loved hearing stories from their past before me no matter how bad and dark of a story it was, I loved hearing stories of me when I was a mere baby.

I had enjoyed the look on Hiroshi's face when they had told him he had been a nightmare while I in turn had been such a delight. He had sulked the whole day. Of course I knew him like no one else seemed to and I knew he would get over it soon enough and he had when Hinata had announced that his ramen was ready. I didn't need the stories to know that this was another habit he had inherited from uncle Naruto.

I was paying attention to mother now, waiting for the news to sink in, I knew she wasn't mad but it still made me nervous.

**End of Hikari's Pov**

* * *

**Hiroshi's Pov**

I had to admit that I was a bit freaked out by Sasuke, he was an intimidating man but I could understand his over protectiveness because I loved Hikari just as much as he did maybe even more, I was sure.

But just because I was scared shitless by this man didn't mean that I was going to act like a coward, I wouldn't leave Hikari, it had taken me sometime to recognize my feelings for this girl and I wouldn't let this get in the way.

My father didn't raise me like that, he had taught me to fight for what I wanted, for those whom I loved, to never give up. I was apparently as dense as my father had been, he hadn't noticed my mother and her love for him for a while, I had heard all the stories just like Hikari had.

I admired my father greatly, his strength and courageous acts had left a long lasting effect on me, I admired my mother as well, she had made her own types of sacrifices and her devotion, her quest on becoming strong had been inspiring.

I had heard all the stories, how my father struggled with his loneliness and how Team 7 had helped him overcome it, how Sasuke had struggled with his own, how Kakashi had lost so many of those whom he cared about, the story behind his own Sharingan.

I had also heard about how Sakura had struggled for years to become strong and independent, how my mother struggled with acceptance from my grandfather and everyone else. I took all of their stories, grabbing them on as a motivation to become strong, I never wanted to whiteness something so sad among my family, life had truly been different back then.

I cleared my head then, waiting for Sakura to snap out of her trance, I squeezed Hikari's hand but she didn't look away from her mother.

**End of Hiroshi's Pov**

* * *

**Itachi's Pov**

Aside from the point the happiness I felt from the fact that my niece was happy and in love, I couldn't help the smug feeling I had, I had won another bet against Kakashi and I couldn't wait to rub it in his face a little later on.

He should know better than to bet against me, I mean come on the man has only won maybe twice, I chuckled. Maybe I would win the one we still had pending, I hoped Sakura would give us another small miracle within the next two years.

That was beside the point though, I felt proud of my brother, Sasuke had taken the news well beside the threat he had promise to carry out if Hiroshi was to hurt Hikari, not saying I wouldn't help but it was still funny.

I almost felt sorry for these kids, they had come into the craziest family, Naruto the hyper active crazed ramen lover uncle and father, Sasuke the overprotective father with killer instincts and then there was me, though I was apparently as Sakura called me the sanest of us I knew I was as bad as Sasuke.

I didn't feel the need to search for someone to spend my life with, I was happy with my family and I mean if it came I would welcome it but I wasn't looking. I had enough entertainment to last me a life time and I had been in love once, I had gotten a taste of that happiness but it wasn't something that I yearned to hold.

I was amazed at how mature Hikari was, she hadn't once judged me on my mistakes, she had in turn asked if she could hear more about my struggles and my time with the Akatsuki, Sasuke hadn't liked that but he hadn't intervened nor had Sakura. I was excited for the future now more than ever. I turned to look at my sister, she had yet to say something about this outcome.

**End of Itachi's Pov**

* * *

**Kakashi's Pov**

I was starting to doubt my abilities to win a bet, against Itachi anyway, he was cheating somehow, lucky bastard and his instincts but I was happy with the fact that Hikari was happy and that's what really mattered.

I was glad that I had gotten the chance to take care of her and Hiroshi when they had been mere babies because now I was sure that I wouldn't do such a horrible job when Anko gave birth, I was a bit nervous.

Sasuke had handled himself well which is more than I can say for Naruto, he just couldn't contain his happiness sometimes, he never changed.

I was proud of my niece for how brave she was, how strong, I was proud of my nephew for sticking up for what believes too. They were perfect for each other that much was true. I couldn't wait to see what more these kids would surprise us with. I turned to stare at Sakura then, waiting for her reaction.

**End of Kakashi's Pov**

* * *

**Naruto's Pov**

I was proud of my son now more than ever, he was standing up for the love he and Hikari felt and I had to say that it took guts specially when he was up against Sasuke. I was excited that I had predicted something that my best friend hadn't, I would never let him live this down, I was sure. I couldn't wait till Hinata found out, she will surely be surprised. Hiroshi was so much like me it was as if he was my own little personal clone, I had to chuckle at that. He even loved ramen as much as I did.

**"Great another hyper active loud mouth"** I heard Kyuubi groan, I mentally laughed at the fox as he began his usual rant. I always tried to tune out Kyuubi, I never listened unless we were in battle, I had learned to control his powers better, learned to coexist with him but he still got on my nerves.

I had made it my mission to train Hiroshi, teach him the Rasengan, he would at least have that to protect himself in battle. He wasn't as useless as I had been with my chakra in the beginning, I'd say he got his patience from Hinata and my motivation.

Hiroshi was a smart kid but well lets just say that my genes got in the way sometimes, thank god he had Hikari by his side to get his focus back. I couldn't think of anyone else that would be perfect for my son, Hikari was a smart, strong, independent girl and that was no surprise considering who her parents were.

I chuckled then, it was ironic. Sasuke, Sakura and I had always considered ourselves family but now we would be officially, the in laws, that was really funny.

I knew Sasuke would be sulking about this for a while but I was glad he didn't let it get in the way of his daughters happiness, he was going soft and I would make sure to tease him later about this. I looked at Sakura,expectant to hear her answer.

**End of Naruto's Pov**

* * *

**Sakura's Pov**

I felt happy to know that Sasuke hadn't overreacted to this as much as I'd thought he would have, I was however still managing with my thoughts.

"Mother" I looked into her eyes then, they looked unafraid.

I smiled shaking my head "Forgive me, I was just surprised" I chuckled at her, she gave me a hesitant smile back. I took a deep breath, I knew I couldn't tell her she was making a mistake, that she couldn't fall in love with someone at a young age, that would make me a huge hypocrite considering I'd fallen in love with her father at the tender age of twelve.

She knew this of course, we had told her everything about our past and the Uchiha clan to Sasuke's dismay but Itachi and I had felt it necessary, to create a clan with no secrets that was our goal.

My smile grew "I'm very happy for the both of you" I looked at Hiroshi's now calm face, he smiled. I turned to Hikari then, her expression free of stress.

She bowed her head at us "Thank you mother, father, uncles" Hiroshi had bowed as well.

I couldn't help to chuckle, I was happy for my daughter, I was glad that she had found someone to love and the best part of all was that he loved her back. I was excited to see how our future would unfold, the future of the Uchiha clan would live on, our family was stronger than ever.

**The end**

* * *

Well there ya have it, the bonus chapter that was promised and I hope you all enjoyed it, I sure did enjoy myself writing this and I had to remind myself a few times that I needed to end this one way or the other, I didn't want to stop.

but anyways reviews are appreciated, I want to know what you guys thought of this extra chapter and I suggest you all get around to reading my other stories. I will be writing more about Bleach soon and other couples from Naruto so watch out for that.

**XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx**


	4. Authors Note

Hello there everyone,hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year,hope 2010 brings a lot of new great experiences.

I just wanted to post this note up to thank all of those who supported this story and all my other ones.

I'm very proud of this one actually,I worked very hard on it so I'm delighted to see all of the great feed back its received,so thank you all again and I hope I will receive everyones support in future stories.

Yours truly,

**XxXInuyasha's Little AngelxXx**


End file.
